May we meet again
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Jake Griffin n'est pas le père de Clarke. Qui est-ce alors? Abby va alors lui raconter une histoire qui va lui faire comprendre certaines choses... Kabby of course! ;)
1. Prologue

Toujours dans le même univers de The 100 mais dans un passé où Jake Griffin n'a jamais existé. Abby a tout de même une fille du nom de Clarke qui n'apprendra que bien plus tard sur terre qui est son véritable père. Kabby

Lui, son père?! Mais comment était ce possible? Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. En plus, sa mère le détestait comment avait elle pu...

-Maman. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis? Et pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas? Pourquoi lui ne m'as rien dit? Et pourquoi...

-Doucement ma chérie, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à réaliser mais c'est la vérité et...

-Mais pourquoi tu me le dis seulement maintenant si j'avais su je... Et après tout ce qu'il t'a fait... Je pensais que... que tu ne l'aimais pas...

-Si je l'aime mais...

\- Et quand je suis née aussi? Pourquoi j'ai aucun souvenir de lui? Je comprends rien... Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt je...

-Tu quoi? Ça n'aurait rien changer que tu le saches ou non.

-Si! Enfin... Peut être... Mais...

-Calme toi, Clarke, elle ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration, je vais tout t'expliquer.

-D'accord mais il le sait lui?

-Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Et c'est dur pour lui de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans ses bras mais... C'est en partie de sa faute alors... Il s'y est habitué. Bon. Nous étions de très bons amis quand nous étions jeunes, les meilleurs amis en fait. Nous n'étions pas dans les mêmes classes, moi j'étudiais la médecine et lui il était plus attiré par la politique et tout le reste comme Jaha, alors après les cours on avait l'habitude de se retrouver...

20 ans plus tôt...

Il entendit un bruit de course venant du bout du couloir. Abby courait droit vers lui.

-Ah ben enfin c'est pas trop tôt, se plaignit - il après qu'elle soit arrivée à sa hauteur.

-Oh ça va... pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis en retard! J'avais une question à poser et j'ai du attendre que la prof finisse de parler à un autre élève.

-C'était quoi cette question?

-Je voulais savoir ce que pouvait provoquer une fracture au niveau du 3 ème vertèbre et comment...

-Ok c'est bon de toute façon je comprendrais rien. On va faire un tour sur le pont?

-Haha! Avec plaisir!

Elle remit son sac qu'elle avait posé par terre sur son épaule avant de passer un bras sous celui de son ami et de s'engager dans le grand couloir en direction du pont, un endroit où on pouvait regarder le ciel et admirer les étoiles.

Voilà c'est un petit prologue. J'espère que ça vous plaît j'avoue être pas trop sûre de moi sur ce coup là... Mais c'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça alors voilà. Dites moi! ;)

PS: j'imagine que vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à ... poule sa petite review! ;)

* * *

May we meet again chap 2

Abby et Marcus étaient assis sur le pont, les jambes dans le vide et les bras appuyés sur la rembarde, admirant le ciel étoilé et la Terre leur faisant face.

-Ça été ta journée? Demanda Abby après quelques minutes de silence.

-Oui pas mal! répondit il en souriant. Et toi?

-Mmh pareil, on a eu un test en biologie puis on a pût observer une opération à coeur ouvert, c'était génial!

-Tu serais pas un peu folle?

-C'est toi qui dit ça? Moi je veux juste être médecin pas Chancelier comme toi ou Thelonious.

-Je veux pas être Chancelier mais avoir un poste bien placé comme chef des gardes, quelque chose comme ça...

-Tu sais même si tu n'es qu'un simple garde tu seras toujours mon ami.

Elle avait dit cela tout en fixant l'univers et pour Marcus ça sonnait comme une promesse, car pour lui aussi elle serait toujours son amie quoi qu'il arrive, qu'elle soit médecin, mécano ou qu'elle serve à manger à la cantine peu importe, elle resterait son amie. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie qu'elle devienne plus que son amie. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait mais il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas envie que leur relation change, il voulait la garder comme elle était pour lui, quelque chose qui lui sembla un peu égoïste après réflexion.

Il se tourna vers elle et murmura.

-Toi aussi quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de poser sa tête sur son épaule gauche.

-Ma maman est malade c'est pour ça que je veux être médecin, pour pouvoir la soigner.

-Oh je suis désolé... Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-On ne sait pas encore très bien, peut être un cancer.

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé Abby...

-C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir.

Il sentit alors son épaule devenir froide et compris à cela qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Il posa sa main libre dans ses longs cheveux châtains pour la réconforter.

-Chut... Ne pleure pas Abby, je suis là.

-Merci! Souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Tu te souviens de la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Non... Pas vraiment.

Lui, il avait gardé ce souvenir au plus profond de sa mémoire et il se souvenait de chaque détail comme si c'était hier.

* * *

Dix ans plus tôt

Marcus se promenait dans le petit marché de sa station comme chaque samedi accompagné de son ami, Thelonious. Ils déambulaient entre les étales quand Marcus fut légèrement bousculé par une petite fille au long cheveux bruns clairs. Elle portait une jolie petite robe verte foncée et des sandales dans le même ton. Elle se retourna en éclatant d'un adorable rire d'enfant sûrement dans le but de voir si ses amis la poursuivaient. Seulement elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de courir et elle ne vit pas la petite marche d'escalier. Son pied la heurta et elle tomba en avant, les genoux contre le métal froid et les mains devant sa tête. Marcus se précipita pour aller l'aider. Il arriva près d'elle et il passa ses bras sous les siens pour la relever. Il se mit à genoux pour être plus à sa hauteur et pût voir qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Hey! Ne pleure pas ce n'est pas si grave, tu veux bien me montrer?

Elle acquiesça et leva légèrement sa robette pour dévoiler son genoux droit en sang. A la vue de cette blessure elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien, c'est juste une égratignure. Attends.

Marcus sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et épongea doucement la blessure.

-Voilà, c'est déjà mieux. Tu pourras demander à ta maman qu'elle te mette un pansement. Tu t'appelles comment?

-Abigail. Répondit la petite fille après s'être essuyé les yeux avec ses mains.

-Enchanté, Abby. Moi c'est Marcus. Tu as quel âge?

\- 5 ans! S'exclama - t - elle, un grand sourire au lèvres, sa chute déjà oublié. Et toi?

-Moi 7. Tu es toute seule?

\- Non, je jouais à cache-cache avec mes amis mais il m'ont toujours pas trouvé.

-Ok, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi.

-Oui s'il te plaît. Viens, c'est par là.

Il se releva et il eut à peine le temps de faire un signe à Thelonious pour lui dire qu'il revenait que déjà Abby avait pris sa main dans la sienne et qu'elle l'entraînait à travers les couloirs de leur station. Ils marchèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que Abby ne s'arrête devant une porte sur laquelle elle donna trois petits coups. Une minute plus tard celle ci s'ouvrit sur une grande belle femme et Marcus ne pût s'empêcher d'être frappé par la ressemblance avec Abby qui était sans aucun doute sa fille.

-Maman! S'exclama Abby avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Je me suis fais mal et Marcus m'a sauvée.

-Haha! Qui est ce Marcus? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire en déposant sa fille par terre.

-C'est lui, fit Abby en désignant Marcus, c'est mon nouvel ami.

-Et bien merci jeune homme d'avoir secouru ma princesse.

-De rien Madame...

-Sophie, Sophie Jones.

-De rien Madame Sophie.

Madame Jones sourit et proposa à Marcus d'entrer pour passer du temps avec sa fille mais celui ci dû refuser.

-Désolé mais j'ai un ami qui m'attend au marché...

-Oh pas de problèmes, ce sera pour une autre fois.

-Oui.

-Demain? Tu peux venir demain? Demanda Abby, légèrement déçue qu'il ne puisse accepter.

-Euh...

-S'il te plaît Marcuuus!

-D'accord!

-Super! Cria presque Abby avant de se jeter sur lui. Ce qui les fit tout les deux rigoler! À demain alors.

-A demain.

* * *

-Et depuis on ne s'est plus jamais séparé, sourit Abby.

-Non. Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Je l'espère aussi!

Ils se mirent alors à rire ensemble, la lune commençant à apparaître devant eux. Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se séparer mais personne ne savait ce que la vie leur réservait. A partir de ce jour là, ils avaient passé tous les autres jours ensemble. Marcus venait prendre soin d'Abby quand elle était malade ou l'inverse. Abby était deux ans plus jeune que Marcus, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de sauter une classe et ce qui ne les avaient pas empêché de continuer à se voir même quand Marcus avait dû changer de station pour continuer ses études et ses entraînements de garde. Ils avaient aujourd'hui respectivement 15 et 17 ans et ils avaient vécu tout ce que l'on peut vivre à cet âge, comme des frères et soeurs. Ils avaient bien l'intention de continuer ainsi même si ils savaient que peut être, un jour, l'un ou l'autre tomberait amoureux ou qu'ils devraient se quitter pour une raison encore inconnue. Mais ce qu'ils savaient ce que pour l'instant ils étaient ensemble et c'était ça le plus important.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu. Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe si il y en a, j'essaie de bien me relire et d'en faire le moins possible. :) La suite arrivera je sais pas encore quand, ça dépend de vous aussi, si je n'ai pas de review je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de continuer... Donc n'hésitez pas et vous pouvez aussi me soumettre des petites idées si vous voulez et que vous en avez. ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Tout d'abord c'est Rumbelleuse que je voulais remercier au début du chapitre précédent :) je ne savais plus ton pseudo et j'ai oublié de le noter après. Merci beaucoup pour les e autres reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! :D Ce chapitre est pas super joyeux, pas du tout même. Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je dois avouer que j'avais envie de poster direct et que à 23h j'avais la flemme de relire! ;p Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Abby marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la station où se trouvait sa classe de médecine. Elle en sortait et elle était plutôt fière d'elle, elle avait obtenu les meilleures résultats à son dernier test de bio. Elle marchait en direction de chez elle, pensant déjà à la réaction de sa mère. Celle ci s'était rendue au centre médical, il y a un mois, suite à des maux de tête, de ventre et beau de fatigue. Là bas, les médecins lui avaient détecté un cancer du poumon mais heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas encore très avancé et avec de bons traitements et de la patience il serait éradiqué rapidement et puis les médecins étaient très confients. Abby, quant à elle, avait demandé que sa mère soit soignée par les meilleurs et, déterminée et têtue comme elle l'était, elle n'avait pas eut de mal à avoir ce qu'elle désirait. De plus la mère d'une de ses amies était spécialiste dans le domaine du cancer. Ayant appris que Abby voulait devenir médecin et face à la demande presque suppliante de sa fille, elle avait accepté. Elle autorisait même Abby a vérifier certains tests ou encore à manipuler des outils de médecine que Abby trouvait fascinants. Elle faisait confiance aux docteurs et elle était sûre que grâce à eux sa mère allait guérir. Son père étant souvent absent, elle devait s'occuper du ménage et de la cuisine, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. C'est donc contente et le coeur léger qu'elle rentrait chez elle quand elle fut interpellée par un petit groupe de jeunes garçons.

-Tiens donc, voilà la petite Jones. Regarder les gars, c'est elle qui traîne toujours avec Jaha et Kane, la fille qui veut devenir médecin.

Abby s'arrêta et les deux autres amis de celui qui venait de parler ricanèrent.

-Tu seras jamais médecin, de la station d'où tu viens ils finissent tous serveurs à la cantine ou balayeur.

-La ferme, Murphy.

Abby les connaissait, ils étaient tous les trois dans la classe de Marcus et c'était des vantards auxquels Marcus lui avait déjà dit de ne pas faire attention. Certes, Abby venait d'une station moins prestigieuse mais elle avait bien l'intention de devenir un grand médecin, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'en empêcher.

-Tu me parles pas comme ça compris, Jones?

-Je parle comme je veux, Murphy, et tu vas me laisser tranquille.

-Ouais c'est ça retourne voir ta maman, gamine. Continua Murphy alors que ses deux acolytes ne s'arrêtaient pas de pouffer.

Les insultes que lui sortait Murphy glissaient sur elle comme de l'eau sur de la roche. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ses sarcasmes. Abby lança un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de tourner les talons mais alors qu'elle commençait à partir elle entend de nouveau Murphy parler.

-Attrapez la!

Elle se mit alors à courir mais... trop tard. Un des garçons l'avait agrippé par le bras et il la tira jusqu'à Murphy.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, hein, maintenant que ton petit copain n'est pas là? Tu sais même pas te défendre sans lui.

-Lâche moi! Cria Abby alors que son bras lui faisait déjà mal. Et puis c'est pas mon copain et je sais me défendre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Tu vas venir avec moi et on va bien s'amuser.

Abby venait de comprendre ce que Murphy avait en tête, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux et ça lui donna la nausée. Celui ci lui prit le bras et la tira pour la faire avancer.

-Non! Lâche moi! Hurla - t - elle. Au secours!

-La ferme, Jones!

Elle cria encore en essayant de se défaire de son emprise mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans ces couloirs à cette heure ci.

-Vous deux, allez surveillé le couloir. Je m'occupe d'elle. Dit il en la regardant d'un regard noir mélangé à du désir ce qui commença à faire paniquer Abby.

Elle pensa alors qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir. Elle cria un dernière fois mais cette fois ci Murphy la gifla pour la faire taire. Le choc la propulsa contre le mur froid et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua sur la paroi pour l'immobiliser. Elle essaya de nouveau de le repousser mais rien à faire, il était trop fort. Elle ferma alors les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Il commença à la toucher et elle se mit à pleurer. Ne pas réfléchir, surtout ne pas y penser, se dit-elle, ça va passer... Alors que Murphy passait une main sous son t-shirt, elle entendit des pas venant du couloir. Elle crut d'abord que c'était le fruit de son imagination mais quand Murphy fut tirer en arrière elle comprit que c'était bien réel, quelqu'un était en train de la sauver. Libérée, elle se laissa tomber le long du mur et enfui sa tête dans ses mains qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit Qui était venu à son secours.

-Marcus! Cria-t-elle alors que celui ci se prenait une bonne droite sur le nez.

-Dégage, Kane, avant que je te mette à terre.

Marcus gît un pas vers Abby avant de se retourner brusquement et de laisser tomber son point sur la tête de Murphy qui tomba à la renverse. Il se précipita de nouveau vers Abby pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout et le bras droit d'Abby sur ses épaules, ils se dirigèrent vers le bout du couloir alors que Murphy se relevait difficilement.

-Tu vas me le payer ça, Kane.

-J'oublie ce que tu as essayé de lui faire si tu dis rien. Répliqua Marcus en se retournant.

-On la croira pas, c'est ma parole contre la sienne. Dit il en essuyant le sang qui sortait de sa joue.

-Et c'est ta parole contre la mienne. Je peut bien dire que je suis tombé et je t'assure que Abby témoignera en ma faveur.

-Il sera pas toujours la pour te protéger, Jones. Un jour je t'aurais.

-Si tu t'avises de la toucher encore une fois, je t'enverrai en prison. Maintenant dégage.

Il fit demi tour et raccompagna Abby chez elle. En chemin elle alla déjà mieux et n'eut plus besoin du soutien de Marcus.

-Tu veux en parler? Demanda-t-il sa main toujours dans celle d'Abby.

-Je... Non, je... Ne dis rien à mes parents s'il te plaît.

-Mais Abby il...

-S'il te plaît, Marcus.

-D'accord. Je ne dirais rien. Céda-t-il.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle et elle ouvrit la porte. Sa mère les accueillis à bras ouverts. Ses parents savait qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Marcus, il était donc toujours le bienvenu chez eux. De plus la mère d'Abby connaissait bien celle de Marcus, Vera Kane.

-Salut, maman. Fit Abby, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Marcus! Comment vas - tu?

-Bien Madame, et vous?

Malgré qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, Marcus continuait à appeler la maman de sa meilleure amie Madame et vice versa.

-Ça peut aller, merci. Mais entre, je t'en prie.

Marcus entra et pût voir que le père d'Abby était présent, ce qui était rare. Après l'avoir salué, celui ci engagea la conversation. Abby sourit en les voyant tous les deux ainsi. Son père n'était pas souvent présent. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais fort été mais depuis que sa mère était tombée malade, il l'était un peu plus. Elle alla poser son sac dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans la pièce principale.

-Maman, je peux aller me coucher? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

-Déjà? Oui bien sûr, si tu veux. Répondit-elle, étonnée. Tu as mangé?

-Euh...

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pas eut le temps.

-Oui, elle était avec moi. Répondit Marcus pour elle.

-Oui, confirma Abby. Papa je peux t'emprunter Marcus deux minutes? Je voulais te demander quelque chose pour un de mes cours de demain.

-Bien sûr, répondit simplement son père.

Abby se dirigea vers sa chambre alors que Marcus se levait pour la suivre. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et enfila un short et un vieux t-shirt puis se glissa dans son lit. Marcus s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

-Tu voulais pas me demander quelque chose pour l'école. Comprit-il.

-Non je voulais que tu restes avec .oi le temps que je m'endorme. Tu veux bien?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu dorme.

-Merci. Je... J'ai eu tellement peur que personne ne vienne m'aider, dit elle en commençant à pleurer, j'ai crû qu'il, qu'il allait me...

-Chut, Abby c'est fini, je suis là. Lui dit il pour la consoler en passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais te toucher ou te faire du mal. Je te le promet.

-Merci. Articula-t-elle avant d'être pris d'un nouveau sanglot et de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Marcus attendit paciemment qu'elle se calme et qu'elle reprenne une respiration normal. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, elle s'était calmée et elle avait fermé les yeux. Il se pencha alors doucement au dessus d'elle et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après que Marcus se soit redressé, Abby cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-C'était quoi ça?

Marcus haussa les sourcils lui même étonné par ce qu'il venait de faire et comme cherchant une excuse.

-Appelons ça de l'espoir. Répondit il enfin en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Abby.

Celle ci sourit à son tour avant de s'endormir apaisée par la présence de son ami. Ami? En tout cas elle savait que temps qu'il serait là rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

* * *

Voilà c'est un petit chapitre, désolée, déjà que j'avais dit que je posterai le week-end passé... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et des idées parce que là j'avoue que je suis un peu en panne. J'ai déjà (le début X) de la fin mais je veux pas aller trop vite donc voilà si vous avez quelques idées, je suis toute ouverte! ;) La suite le plus tôt possible :)


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour! D'abord un grand merci à Mathou, Rumbelleuse et Guest! Vous êtes super et vous m'avez donné envie d'écrire la suite ;) donc voilà.

* * *

Quand Abby se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Marcus, endormi sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle retint un petit cris et se remémora les événements de la veille. Marcus l'avait embrassée... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête? C'était son ami, bon sang. Oui, il était son ami mais Abby ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait apprécié ce geste, adoré même et elle se prit à penser qu'elle aimerait bien recommencer. Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Abby!? pensa-t-elle. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, c'est juste ton ami, tu n'étais pas bien hier et on était tout les deux un peu perdu, arrête de t'imaginer des choses.

Elle s'était assise dans son lit et elle secoua sa tête comme pour chasser toutes ces idées. C'est alors que Marcus ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire. Abby fit de grands yeux, perplexe.

-Salut, ça...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase il reçu l'oreiller qu'Abby venait de lui lancer en pleine figure.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore ici? Cria Abby à voix basse, ce qui fit rire Marcus. Si jamais mes parents te voient, je suis morte.

-Desolé je me suis endormi, puis ça ne fait rien j'ai passé la nuit sur cette chaise. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très confortable et que j'ai été tenté de te rejoindre plusieurs fois mais je me suis abstenu.

Abby commençait à devenir rouge de colère.

-Espèce de... Sors d'ici tout suite!

Mais alors que Marcus se levait pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre en rigolant:

-Non! Non, attends!

Abby se défit de ses draps le plus vite possible mais dans sa précipitation, elle s'emmêla dedans et roula par terre. Marcus ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler. Abby se releva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte en poussant son ami. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce commune. Il était encore tôt mais son père était déjà parti au travail et sa mère passait la plupart de ses matinées au lit à cause de sa maladie. Elle courut sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de leur quartier, l'ouvrit, regarda si le couloir était bien désert et l'ouvrit un peu plus avant d'ordonner à Marcus de partir.

-Allez ouste!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en le voyant faire exactement la même chose qu'elle.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi!

-Je me moque pas. Allez, on se rejoint après les cours.

Abby poussa un petit grognement mais alors qu'elle pensait que Marcus allait partir, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle devint alors rouge pivoine, posa une main sur son torse pour qu'il s'en aille pour de bon et claqua la porte derrière lui. Elle poussa un long soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tout ça était définitivement trop pour elle.

La journée se passa bien, comme toutes les autres, à une chose près, Abby n'avait pas cessé de penser à Marcus, à ce qu'il s'était passé. En fait, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Marcus était son ami depuis toujours, ils se confiaient leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs peurs, tout. Ils avaient appris ensemble, ils travaillaient ensemble, ils allaient manger ensemble quand c'était possible. Ils avaient simplement grandi ensemble. Elle était encore dans ses pensées quand elle fut interpellée par Callie, sa voisine de classe et son amie depuis qu'elle avait commencé la médecine. Callie était une jeune fille du plus ou moins la même taille que Abby. Elle était de type asiatique et elle avait de long cheveux lisses et noirs.

-Abby! Chuchota celle ci en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans le bras.

-Abigail Jones!

Cette fois ce fut au tour de son professeur.

-Pouvez vous répondre à ma question?

Abby dirigea ses yeux vers Mme Carter qui attendait une réponse. Abby se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait rien écouter du cours.

-Je... Non, madame. Je n'ai pas écouté.

Mme Carter soupira.

-Callie?

Celle ci répondit sans difficultés et Abby s'en voulu un peu. C'était elle qui répondait la plupart du temps et puis sa prof allait encore penser qu'elle avait été distraite suite à la maladie de sa mère mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

À 16h, Mme Carter annonça la fin du cours mais elle demanda à Abby de rester. Celle ci serra les lèvres, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire.

-Est-ce que ta maman va bien, Abigail?

-Oui, oui. Elle est un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Tant mieux alors car tu paraissais fort distraite aujourd'hui, tu n'as pratiquement rien écouté de ce que j'ai expliqué.

-Excusez moi Madame, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma mère. Je... j'étais dans la lune pour tout autre chose et je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Bien, tu peux y aller, Abigail. A demain.

-Merci à demain.

Elle quitta la classe et tomba sur Callie, Thelonious et Marcus, évidemment, qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Ils la regardèrent tous, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ben pourquoi elle t'a retenue? S'exclama Callie.

-Oh pour rien. Juste que j'ai été distraite toute la journée et elle me l'a fait remarqué.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Continua Callie.

Abby baissa les yeux avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à Marcus qui avait déjà compris pourquoi. Il soutint alors son regard ce qui ne fit que déstabiliser Abby un peu plus.

-Abby?

-Viens. Dit alors celle ci en prenant son amie par le bras et en plantant ses deux amis par la même occasion.

Abby avait emmené Callie pas loin du centre médical. Elles étaient adossées au mur faisant face à une fenêtre. Là, Abby lui avait raconté son aventure de la veille.

-Il t'a embrassée?! S'écria Callie.

Abby déglutit.

-Callie! J'ai failli me faire...

-Oui, désolée. Pardon c'est horrible. Mais quand même quoi! Il t'a sauvée puis il t'a embrassée. C'est trop mignon.

-Pfff, c'est n'importe quoi oui. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant?

Abby laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

-C'est mon meilleur ami et j'ai envie que ça le reste. J'ai pas envie que notre amitié change.

-Oui, je comprends. Tu devrais aller lui dire alors.

-Tu penses qu'il comprendra?

-Mais oui! S'il t'aime il comprendra. Dis lui que tu n'es pas prête pour ça et que tu ne veux pas que la situation change.

-D'accord, merci! Euh pour... l'autre chose tu... tu le dis à personne compris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Callie en acquiessant. Ton secret sera bien gardé. Je suis ton amie, jamais je ne pourrais te trahir. Allez va voir ton Marcus!

-Merci, Callie.

Abby était assise, les peids dans le vide, sur le pont où elle et Marcus avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre. Elle était là à l'attendre après lui avoir laissé un message comme quoi elle voulait lui parler. Il arriva pile à l'heure qu'elle lui avait demandé. C'est ça qui était bien avec Marcus c'est qu'il était ponctuel. En même temps, de son côté, il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec sa meilleure amie. Il se demandait néanmoins pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir et ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il avait été un peu étonné de la façon dont elle l'avait laissé en plan, lui et Jaha. Il s'était confié à son ami mais il n'avait pas parlé de ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Abby. Il se doutait qu'elle s'était confiée à Callie, elle était son amie mais il savait, par respect pour elle, qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler à Thelonious.

C'est donc un peu curieux qu'il avait rejoint Abby sur le pont. Elle lui avait alors expliquer qu'elle avait parlé avec Callie et elle lui avait fait par de son envie de ne pas briser leur amitié.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que ça change. On est bien comme ça.

Abby lui avait alors rendu un des plus beaux sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était rayonnante et il adorait la voir comme ça. Elle avait ensuite posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Marcus.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée?

Il émit un petit rire avant de répondre. Voilà tout était redevenu comme avant.

* * *

Voilà c'est un petit chapitre mais j'avais absolument envie de poster avant de partir! (Je reviens je vais juste à la piscine hein XD) Donc je posterai sûrement la suite ce soir, j'avais prévu de ne faire qu'un seul chapitre mais ça devenait trop long alors ce sera en deux. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite! Pas très longue mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, attention ça devient rating M mais léger ( pour toi Mathou ) :) Merci beaucoup à Rumbelleuse et à Mathou bien sûr ( oui moi aussi je suis trop en manque!) Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

C'est ainsi que l'année s'était écoulée, calme et agréable. Marcus et Abby avait recommencé comme avant et l'incident était maintenant loin derrière eux. Vint aussi l'anniversaire de Abby. C'était en février, et apparemment elle était née une nuit froide d'hiver. Ce jour là, Marcus lui avait donné rendez vous sur le pont après les cours, ils ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée et Marcus n'avait pas encore pût lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Elle arriva après lui sur le pont. Il était adossé à la rembarde et il admirait l'espace. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Après quelques minutes, il se retourna ayant sûrement senti sa présence. Il lui sourit et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il fut d'abord un peu étonné mais se reprit très vite et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Joyeux anniversaire, princesse!

-Mercii, Marcus! Répondit Abby, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comment tu te sens? Pas trop vieille?

-Haha! Mmh non ça va.

-Super! J'ai un cadeau pour toi!

-Ah oui?

-Oui.

Il lui tendit une petite boîte en carton bleu. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait un A et un M. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle s'exclama:

-Waw merci Marcus! C'est. .. C'est magnifique!

Il sourit.

-C'est pas grand chose.

-C'est parfait. Tu me le mets?

-Avec plaisir!

Après lui avoir attaché, Abby prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces. Elle trouvait son cadeau superbe et elle se dit qu'il avait du beaucoup économiser pour pouvoir lui offrir un tel cadeau. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir un ami comme lui. Après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin, ça c'était arrêté là. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Abby avait du mal à ne plus y penser et elle devait parfois se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Certes, elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent amis mais elle avait senti que quelque chose avait changé depuis ce jour là. La façon dont il la regardait, dont il l'écoutait, le réflexe qu'il avait de parfois prendre sa main dans la sienne... Tout ça était dur à supporter. Elle savait qu'elle était sa meilleure amie mais elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent qu'il pouvait ressentir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Elle en fuit temporairement tout ses sentiments et sensations pour profiter de l'instant présent.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble à discuter et à se remémorer de bons souvenirs. Vers 20h Marcus raccompagna Abby chez elle et ils se dirent à demain après qu'Abby l'ai encore remercié pour le pendentif.

* * *

Le lendemain en se rendant au pont pour y rejoindre son amie, il croisa Callie qui lui dit qu'Abby n'était pas venue en cours. Il s'inquiéta un peu car il était très rare qu'elle rate un cours. Il attendit une demi heure au pont mais elle ne vint pas. Il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter et décida d'aller voir chez elle. Il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à sa mère. Pendant l'année son état s'était empiré et ça devenait dur pour Abby mais elle arrivait à le surmonter. Alors qu'il arrivait près de chez elle, il aperçu des gardes devant chez son amie. La peur l'envahit. Les gardes respectaient la loi à la lettre et ils n'aimaient pas voir des jeunes traînés seul dans les couloirs. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il savait qu'il risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Il tourna alors les talons et rentra chez lui, plus inquiet que jamais.

Vers 19h, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de chez Marcus. Celui ci alla ouvrir et fut très étonné de tomber sur une Abby en larmes et toute tremblante. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de venir chez lui mais vu son état elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Sa mère n'étant pas encore rentrée, il lui fit passer la porte. Toujours anxieux, il la guida vers sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur son lit alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

-Abby... Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer et Marcus la serra plus fort pour essayer de la calmer.

Après quelques instants, Abby se reprit et se décida à parler.

-Je... C'est mon père. On vient de l'arrêter pour vole et complicité de meurtre.

Marcus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père? Mais c'était l'homme le plus sympa qu'il connaissait. D'accord il n'était pas très présent mais il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire une telle chose.

-Ton père? Mais...

-Je sais. Moi non plus je ne comprends rien. Je... Soit il nous a trahi soit il a été victime d'un coup monté. Quand les gardes sont arrivés j'ai eu tellement peur. Puis quand ils ont arrêté mon père j'ai eu l'impression d'être abandonnée. J'ai eu l'impression qu'avant je vivais dans un rêve et que la réalité venait de me tomber sur la tête. Je...

Elle se remit soudain à pleurer.

-En plus ma mère a fait une crise de panique et ils l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je suis venue ici.

-Tu as bien fait. Chut, je suis là. La rassura-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient de plus en plus.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire, Marcus? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour l'instant tu vas te reposer et on réfléchira à ça demain.

-Je... J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi... Je saurais pas...

-Qui a dit que tu devais rentrer? Non, tu vas dormir ici, je ne te laisserais pas seule Abby.

-Mais pour ta maman et toi? Tu vas dormir où?

-Je m'installerais par terre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'expliqurai à ma mère que la tienne n'est pas bien et je lui demanderai d'aller la voir. Je ne dirai rien à propos de ton père.

-Merci, Marcus. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il lui sourit et passa une main sur sa joue.

-Vas te rafraîchir et, tiens, tu peux mettre ce vieux T-shirt à moi pour dormir. Dit il en lui tendant le vêtement.

Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers le petit coin qui servait de salle de bain. Quand elle fut prête elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Marcus y était toujours, les yeux fixés sur le mur, réfléchissant. Elle défit l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux et le posa sur la petite table de chevet après quoi elle posa sa main sur celle de Marcus ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa. Il posa de nouveau son autre main sur sa joue et lui murmura:

-Tu es si belle, Abby.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de baisser les yeux, les joues rouges. Il passa sa main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux... Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait ses profonds yeux noirs. Mais cette fois s'en était trop, elle n'en pouvait plus de se retenir. Elle passa sa main droite derrière la nuque de Marcus pour l'approcher et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Celui ci répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Les mains d'Abby se baladaient dans les cheveux de Marcus qui la faisait toujours craquer tandis que celle de son amant carressaient son dos. Abby poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle se sentait maintenant libérée d'un poids énorme. Elle était contente de pouvoir enfin lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Marcus la souleva soudain légèrement pour l'installer plus au milieu du lit avant de la pousser en arrière. Abby se retrouva alors sur le dos, Marcus sur elle, ne brisant pas le contact qu'ils avaient établis. Il se redressa et s'appuya sur ses jambes qui entouraient Abby pour lui enlever son T-shirt. Finalement elle ne l'aurait pas porté longtemps... Il admira quelques instants son Abby en sous vêtements avant de retourner à ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'il ne les atteignent elle avait passé ses mains sous son polo et le lui retira après quoi elle le jeta par terre. Alors qu'elle l'attirait de nouveau à lui, il la stoppa.

-Abby... Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Tu n'es pas bien et...

Elle le fit taire en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche.

-C'est plutôt moi qui pourrais profiter de toi. Maintenant embrassez moi, Marcus Kane, avant que je ne change d'avis. Lui ordonna-t-elle, les yeux remplit de désir.

-A vos ordres, Mademoiselle Jones.

Elle se mit à rire alors qu'il fonçait sur ses lèvres roses. Il se commença ensuite à descendre ses lèvres, embrassant sa mâchoire puis glissa dans son cou jusqu'à arriver à sa poitrine. Elle se cabra sous lui. Il finit alors de la déshabiller et elle en fit ensuite de même. Il envahissait son corps de caresses et elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les gémissements de bonheur et de bien être. Il revint ensuite à sa hauteur et elle ferma les yeux croyant qu'il allait de nouveau l'embrasser mais au lieu de cela il lui murmura pour la première fois c'est qu'elle espérait qu'il lui dise depuis des semaines.

-Je t'aime, Abby.

Elle rouvrit les yeux alors qu'une larme s'échappait et roulait le long de sa joue.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Marcus.

Plus heureux que jamais par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer il enlaça ces lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser passioné. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'abandonna à lui pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Voilà c'est un petit chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai un peu peur... :/ J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience! :) Pour la suite j'essayerai de poster cette semaine mais c'est pas encore sûr. Je pars samedi en vacances donc à moins que j'aie du wifi et que je sois pas trop crevée, je ne posterais pas avant début août... J'espère que vous surviverez! :D Bisous et bonnes vacances! ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Salut, Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Alors oui désolée je suis un peu (beaucoup ) plus tard que prévu. Mais la raison est que j'ai passé des vacances inoubliables, j'ai rencontré des personnes supers, dont une en particulier qui me manque fort, et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à mon séjour depuis que je suis rentrée... En plus j'étais fort en manque d'inspi, il m'a fallu trois jours pour m'y mettre. Mais je dois avouer que vos petites reviews me manquaient et puis je me suis dit, bon ça fait quand même presque un mois qu'ils attendent les pauvres! J'espère que vous êtes toujours vivants! :) Par contre c'est pas joyeux du tout, je vous préviens pour l'instant je suis un peu en mode déprime. J'ai donc besoin de vous pour continuer (et de KABBY! !) Allez, bonne lecture quand même! ;)

* * *

Abby respira profondément pour s'imprégner de son parfum. Elle s'était lovée contre lui, une main posée sur son torse nu. Elle redressa sa tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Il devait être en train de l'observer depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Il lui sourit alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à les caresser. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ne pût empêcher ses joues de rougir. Elle leva un peu plus la tête pour aller l'embrasser délicatement puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, sans parler, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Soudain Abby brisa le silence.

-J'ai l'impression que je vivais dans un cauchemar et que tout va redevenir comme avant...

Marcus se redressa brusquement, étonné par les paroles de son amie.

-Quoi? Cette nuit c'était un cauchemar pour toi?

-Non, non! Absolument pas! le rassura-t-elle. Non bien au contraire! Je parlais de mes parents. J'ai l'impression que je vais rentrer chez moi, que ma mère sera là et qu'elle me dira que mon père est parti travailler. Mais non, il n'y a plus personne. Maman est malade et mon père, que j'ai l'impression de ne même pas connaître, va sans doute être expulsé et moi...

-Stop! Stop, Abby. Arrêtes de parler comme ça, d'accord?

Abby plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Marcus avant d'acquiescer.

-Ta mère va guérir et pour ton père on va chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Abby avait les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai peur.

Marcus la prit alors dans ses bras.

-Je sais mais je suis là et vous allez vous en sortir.

Abby se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Merci... Souffla-t-elle.

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

-Marcus?

Les deux amants sursautèrent. Marcus sauta du lit et enfila des vêtements le plus vite possible.

-Euh... Deux minutes!

-Pas la peine de vous cacher les enfants, je sais que Abigail est là. Je vous ai entendu hier. Dit calmement la mère de Marcus.

Abby devint rouge tandis que Marcus la regardait avec des yeux effarés.

-Discuter, bien sûr! S'empressa d'ajouter Vera Kane. Je suis rentrée peu après être allée voir ta mère Abby. Elle et moi nous doutions que tu viendrai chez moi.

Les deux amis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement avant d'être pris d'un léger fou rire.

-Tu peux sortir du lit. Chuchota tout de même Marcus.

-Je dois te rappeler que j'ai pas d'habits?

-Ah oui. Euh... Tu peux mettre ceux que je t'ai prêté hier soir.

Abby se dépêcha de les ramasser puis les enfila en vitesse.

-Tu as bien dormi, Abigail? Demanda de nouveau Vera.

Une fois prêt, Marcus ouvrit la porte et fit face à sa mère.

-Ça va, oui, elle a bien dormi. Répondit celui ci en insistant bien sur le mot "dormi".

-Très bien. J'ai réussi à vous ramener un peu à manger et j'ai prévenu vos professeurs.

Marcus remercia sa mère et se dirigea vers la petite table suivit de près par Abby.

-Bonjour Madame Kane. Salua celle ci, légèrement embarrassée.

-Bonjour Abigail. Tu vas bien?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux... Répondit Abby en s'asseyant.

-Oui évidemment... Je vais vous préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire.

Abby avait du mal à ne pas ressentir une certaine tension dans la pièce. Elle avait l'impression que Vera Kane ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps près d'elle et qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, sans doute sur sa mère. Elle jeta un regard à Marcus qui capta directement son angoisse. Il lui prit alors la main pour la rassurer et celle ci esquissa un petit sourire.

Vera réapparut, deux tasses fumantes, une dans chaque main. Elle les déposa devant les deux jeunes puis s'assit en face d'eux. Abby but une bonne gorgée de ce qui semblait être du café avant de demander:

-Vous êtes allez voir ma maman?

Madame Kane la regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre.

-Oui.

-Elle... Elle va bien? S'inquiéta Abby.

La mère de Marcus se leva brusquement.

-Madame Carter voulait te dire que...

-Maman, comment va Madame Jones? Insista Marcus alors que sa mère changeait de sujet.

Vera se rassit et prit une longue inspiration.

-À la suite de sa crise de panique, les médecins ont découvert une autre source de cellules cancérigènes.

Abby lâcha soudain sa tasse qui roula sur la table avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

-Quoi?

-Elle a un autre cancer qui est déjà en stade 2. Je suis désolée ma chérie.

-Non... Non, c'est impossible!

Abby se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Elle entendit Marcus crier son nom mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle courait le long des couloirs bousculant au passage quelques passants. La station où se trouvait l'hôpital ne lui avait jamais parut aussi loin. Elle passa la porte d'entrée et ignora l'infirmière qui s'occupait des visites, elle était venue trop de fois pour ne pas savoir où était sa mère en se moment. Dans sa rapidité et son angoisse, elle ne vit pas le Docteur Turner, la mère d'une de ses amies, et elle la percuta en plein fouet. Heureusement le docteur Turner ne perdit pas l'équilibre et elle réussit à rattraper Abby avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

-Abigail! Doucement ma grande!

Abby ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser.

-Je veux voir ma mère.

-Je sais. Mais d'abord tu vas te calmer. Madame Turner recula d'un pas en tenant toujours les bras d'Abby. Et je vais te trouver des vêtements plus convenables.

-Non, je...

-Si, si. Je ne te laisserais pas aller voir ta mère dans cet état là.

Abby, épuisée par tout les événements, se laissa guidée à travers l'hôpital. Le docteur Turner l'emmena dans une pièce calme. Là, elle lui tendit des vêtements propres que Abby enfila sans protester. Elle la fit ensuite s'assoir sur une chaise.

-Je suis au courant de tout ce qui est arrivé hier soir dans ta famille et je voulais te dire que je suis désolée.

Abby fronça les sourcils et sa respiration devint plus nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toute cette pitié. Elle baignait déjà bien assez dans la colère, la peur et l'incompréhension alors de la pitié, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

-Bon, je vois. Reprit Madame Turner. Le cancer de ta mère était presque fini mais hélas nous en avons découvert un autre.

-Elle va guérir? Demanda simplement Abby sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Nous allons devoir recommencer les traitements mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'elle a déjà dû en combattre un, ce sera plus long et plus difficile.

-Je peux la voir?

-Oui viens, je t'emmène.

Abby se leva et la suivit. Elle la mena à la chambre que sa mère avait occupé quelques mois plus tôt.

-Je t'en prie. Dit le docteur Turner en lui désignant la chambre.

Abby poussa la porte après l'avoir remercier. Elle avança doucement jusqu'au lit. La pièce était plus sombre que dans son souvenir. Sa mère dormait. Abby lui prit délicatement la main et celle ci ouvrit les yeux.

-Maman... murmura Abby.

-Ma chérie. Comment vas tu?

-Je... Ça va. Mais toi?

-Je vais bien pour l'instant.

-Mais tu...

-Ça va aller mon coeur, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Abby se pencha pour faire un câlin à sa mère.

-J'ai besoin de savoir pour papa. Est ce qu'il a vraiment fait ça?

-Je ne sais pas... J'aimerais être sûre que non mais je sais qu'il en serait capable seulement je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça.

Cela n'aidait pas beaucoup Abby. Elle avait besoin de connaître la vérité, elle avait besoin que sa mère lui dise que son père n'était pas un criminel mais voilà que maintenant, même sa mère doutait de lui. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Assommée par tout ce stress, elle finit par se rendormir auprès de sa mère.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Bisous. ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Salut à tous! Aïe ça fait un baille mais voilà je fais mon come back, il faut bien vu que The 100 revient aussi! ;) Désolée pour cette longue absence mais le nouveau trailer m'a (beaucoup XD) inspirée alors voilà. ^^ C'est pas un long chapitre ni très joyeux mais en fait toute mon histoire est plutôt dramatique, hein. Je dois avouer que ça me manquait trop et vous aussi et puis j'ai vraiment envie de terminer cette histoire, je compte pas la laisser en plan, à vous aussi de me motiver. ;D Petit cadeau de Noël avant l'heure! ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Abby avait passé la journée auprès de sa mère. Malgré les infirmières qui lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de laisser sa mère seule se reposer, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre de sa chaise. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle était restée assise sur la chaise tout l'après midi. Madame Jones, trop faible ne serait ce que pour discuter, ne c'était pas alarmé. Elle savait que sa fille venait de subir un énorme choc et qu'elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place et de réfléchir. C'est exactement ce que Abby était en train de faire. Elle revisionnait sa vie et particulièrement la soirée d'hier. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait manqué? Elle ne voyait pas beaucoup son père depuis toute petite et voilà que maintenant elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu avec un parfait inconnu. Son père était plutôt du genre meneur, il ne se laissait pas si facilement faire, alors qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passé hier soir? C'est son prénom qu'elle entendit au loin qui la sortit de sa réflexion. Marcus et sa mère étaient entré dans la chambre. Ils allèrent dire bonjour à Sophie, la mère de Marcus s'assit à ses côtés et celui ci vint se placer en face de Abby. Elle le voyait et entendait qu'il lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot.

-Je veux voir mon père.

Marcus fut légèrement surprit par cette soudaine réaction. Abby entendit soudain ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle venait de sortir de sa transe.

-Je veux voir mon père, répéta elle en se levant brusquement.

Ses jambes qui ne l'avaient pas soutenue depuis plusieurs heures lâchèrent sous son poids mais Marcus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Doucement Abby, doucement. Tu ne saurais pas le voir aujourd'hui.

Elle se mit alors à crier, le visage fermé et en colère.

-Je veux...

-Stop Abby! Tu es épuisée, tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin et ta mère est malade. Tu ne sais plus où tu en ai alors ça m'étonnerait qu'on te laisse voir ton père et encore moins que tu comprennes ce qu'il a à dire.

Les mots de Marcus lui fit la sensation d'une gifle et elle s'écroula en pleure dans ses bras. Celui ci la conduisit jusqu'au lit de sa mère.

-C'est tout mon coeur. Ça va aller d'accord?

Abby acquiesça, le visage rouges de larmes.

-Tu es courageuse et tu es entourée de personnes qui t'aime plus que tout au monde et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi alors je ne veux pas pas te voir pleurer et encore moins baisser les bras, quoi qu'il arrive. Nous comprendrons ce qui est arrivé à papa mais Marcus a raison, tu dois te reposer et manger quelque chose. Et demain tu retourneras en cours.

-Mais... voulut protester Abby.

-Demain tu retourneras en cours et tu deviendras le meilleur médecin de l'Arche, c'est compris Abigail Jones?

Abby se redressa, toute la tristesse et la colère avait laissé place à une détermination sans faille.

-Oui maman, je te le promet.

Elle la serra dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre, Marcus sur ses talons.

-Abby! Ça va?

-Oui, je... J'ai un peu faim.

Marcus sourit, heureux qu'elle soit redevenue elle - même.

-Viens, il va être l'heure de manger.

Après avoir été chercher leur plateau repas, ils s'étaient discrètement éclipsés jusqu'à "leur" pont. Ils mangèrent en silence, observant l'étendue d'étoiles qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Abby sentit un sentiment de solitude l'envahir et frissonna. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que Marcus le voit et lui pose sa veste sur les épaules. Certes, elle avait presque perdu ses deux parents hier soir mais elle repensa aux paroles de sa mère. Oui, elle avait quelqu'un qui ferait n'importe quoi pour elle mais elle avait aussi des amis qui comptaient beaucoup pour elle et jusqu'à présent ils avaient toujours été là pour elle. Elle savait qu'en cas de besoin la mère de Marcus prendrait soin d'elle ou encore le Docteur Turner qui avait reconnu son talent et qui l'appréciait beaucoup.

Vers 20h, ils rentrèrent chez Marcus. Madame Kane avait installé un matelas dans la pièce principale. Abby avait besoin d'être seule et puis pour être honnête Madame Kane n'avait pas envie que ces deux jeunes passent toutes leurs nuits ensemble

-Je ne veux pas devenir grand-mère maintenant! Avait elle lancé.

-Mamaaan! Avait protesté Marcus légèrement exaspéré et gêné.

Abby, elle, avait simplement rougit et avait baissé les yeux en souriant. Elle s'était ensuite couchée après avoir dit bonne nuit à Marcus et sa mère et avoir enfilé ses vêtements de nuit qu'elle était allée chercher chez elle.

Il devait être minuit passé mais Abby n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait sa mère morte sur son lit d'hôpital ou son père qui se faisait expulsé. Elle se réveillait en sursaut et ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée et elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas encore réveillé quelqu'un. C'est un peu plus tard qu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, elle ne savait qui c'était car elle faisait face au mur. Elle comprit quand Marcus se glissa sous sa couverture et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne dit pas un mot mais sa présence eut comme l'effet d'un puissant somnifère sur Abby. Apaisée, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain, Abby et Marcus retournèrent en cours comme si rien n'était arrivé. Bien sûr Abby raconta tout à sa meilleure amie et elle pu également compter sur le soutien de sa prof qui n'avait pas voulu lui dire que sa mère lui avait laissé un message. Abby devait réussir alors Madame Carter allait tout faire pour. Il fallut une semaine à Abby pour se remettre complètement des ces événements mais après la deuxième semaine, elle avait repris une vie normale. Elle vivait cependant toujours chez Marcus car sa mère devait rester à l'hôpital pour surveiller son état et s'assurer que le cancer ne se propage pas.

Du côté de son père il avait fallut plusieurs jours pour qu'elle puisse avoir de ses nouvelles. Il était toujours accusé de vol et complicité de meurtre mais Abby savait la vérité.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé papa? Lui avait-elle demandé quand on lui avait donné la permission d'aller le voir.

-C'est un coup monté mon coeur ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un doit m'en vouloir.

-Mais pourquoi? Et qu'as tu fais?

-Je ne sais pas... On m'accuse d'avoir volé des fichiers top secret mais c'est complètement faux, je n'aurais jamais fait ça et ils le savent le chancelier à confiance en moi. Ça va aller trésor.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on t'accuse alors...

-Ils ont en leur possession une vidéo surveillance où on me voit parler avec deux personnes. Je ne me souviens pas très bien mais je crois qu'ils m'ont demandé que je leur ouvre la pièce on nous stockons toutes les informations. Ils étaient en tenue de garde comme moi et avaient une autorisation signée, pourquoi voulais tu que je me méfie de quoi que se soit. Maintenant on me prends pour un voleur. Mais je vais m'en sortir ne te tracasse pas.

-D'accord.

-Comment va maman?

-Ça va mais elle est très fatiguée.

-Dis lui que...

-Jones il est temps, cria soudain un garde.

-Dis lui que je l'aime et toi aussi, prends soin de vous Abby!

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa!

-On se revoit très vite! Cria son père alors qu'il disparaissait derrière une porte.

Abby resta plantée là quelques minutes mais elle avait confiance en son père et elle connaissait désormais la vérité. En effet, 5 jours plus tard son père fut libéré et elle rentrait avec lui chez elle.

Un mois était maintenant passé. Abby marchait dans le couloir de sa classe aux côtés de Callie, elle venaient toutes les deux de finir les cours et ceux ci s'étaient plus tôt bien passé. Callie et elle avait attrapé un fou rire pendant un cours et elles n'avaient pas su s'arrêter, si bien que Madame Carter avait du les faire sortir pour qu'elles se calment. Elles en rigolaient encore quand Marcus et Thelonious arrivèrent près d'elles accompagné d'un troisième garçon, blond, de leur âge et un peu plus grand que les deux filles. C'est Marcus qui le présenta.

-Les filles je vous présente Jake. Jake, Callie et Abigail.

* * *

Oui je sais, Jake était pas sensé exister mais finalement il sera présent sinon ça devient trop compliqué. J'espère que ça a plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! :D Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, je suis encore en examen, je finis lundi, puis c'est Noël et tout ce qui va avec mais j'essayerai le plus vite possible! Bisous et si on se "revoit" pas d'ici là, Bonne fête! ;)


	8. Chapter 7

Depuis que Marcus avait présenté Jake aux filles les cinq jeunes étaient devenus inséparables.

L'année suivante, cependant, ils se voyaient beaucoup moins souvent. Ils étaient maintenant tous âgés de plus de 18 ans. Abby passait ses journées à étudier et quand elle avait du temps libre elle passait plus de temps avec Jake qu'avec Marcus car celui-ci était justement occupé à travailler les week-end, jours où Abby étudiait le moins. Marcus et elle continuaient quand même à se voir mais le jeune homme avait bien vu que leur relation avait changée. Abby se livrait moins à lui, quand elle lui parlait de ces week-end c'était toujours « Jake ceci…, Jake cela… », ils ne riaient plus autant qu'avant et il avait l'impression que ça ne dérangeait pas Abby. Cela faisait un an que sa mère allait et venait de l'hôpital, Abby savait qu'elle ne guérirait jamais et qu'un jour viendrait où mère et fille devrait se séparer pour toujours. Abby avait surmonté cette fatalité, elle n'avait plus peur.

Son père, quand à lui, après avoir été libéré avait repris son travail mais il continuait à être souvent contrôler par les autorités qui n'avaient plus vraiment confiance en lui.

Un jour, Marcus se jeta à l'eau alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le pont, « leur » petit endroit.

-Tu as changé Abby.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en prenant la déclaration de Marcus sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Tu n'es plus comme avant, tu ne parles presque plus, je te vois de moins en moins souvent…

Depuis quelques mois en effet, les deux amoureux se voyaient beaucoup moins et Marcus commençait à se demander si Abby l'aimait encore.

-J'ai pas changé, j'ai grandi et puis c'est toi qui ne parles plus…

-Avant on avait pas besoin de parler pour être bien ensemble, maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuies avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec Jake, tu lui racontes tout et moi j'ai juste droit à ce que tu fais pendant les cours. Tu ne souris plus quand je viens chez toi par surprise et quand je te prends dans mes bras tu n'as plus l'air à l'aise. Tu as changé Abby.

-Je… Je n'avais pas fait attention à toutes ses choses…

-C'est bien le problème, tu ne fais plus attention à rien ni personne. Il n'y a plus que toi et Jake, et peut-être tes parents et encore…

-Tu serait pas un peu jaloux ?

Elle ne prenait pas cette conversation au sérieux et ça commençait à vraiment énerver Marcus.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'aimes encore Abby ?

-Hein ? Mais… Mais oui bien sûre !

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

-Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Non je te crois plus, c'est différent. L'Abby qui me disait ça avant avait les yeux qui pétillaient quand elle me le disait et son sourire avait un petit rictus bien particulier. L'Abby qui est devant moi n'avait aucun des deux.

-Tu abuses là !

Elle commençait enfin à être sérieuse.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je…

Elle se leva pour s'éloigner de Marcus mais sans vraiment partir. Celui-ci e leva à son tour.

-C'est fini Abby, et hélas c'est toi qui y a mis fin bien avant cette conversation.

-Non, Non ! Ne dis pas ça Marcus ! Je… Tu sais très bien que je t'aimerais toujours !

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

-Peut-être, mais pas assez, Abby. Je suis désolé.

Il tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner. Abby ne le retint pas, elle ne cria pas pour qu'il revienne car elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il avait entièrement raison.

Ce soir-là, Abby rentra chez elle les yeux rouge de larmes. Elle avait bien pleuré pendant une heure sur ce fameux pont remplis de souvenirs maintenant plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Elle alla dormir sans manger. Son père était allé voir sa mère qui devait passe la semaine à l'hôpital. Très bien. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le lendemain, Jake avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait essayé de la faire parler mais en vain. Elle lui avait à peine dit bonjour avant de partir à ses cours et le soir elle avait demandé pour annuler leur rendez-vous. Jake avait alors tout de suite pensé à Marcus, après tout c'était son meilleur ami, il savait sans doute quelque chose. Il ne le trouva pas chez lui, sa mère l'envoya à la cantine. Il le trouva seul à une table accolée à une fenêtre. Le regard tourné vers l'espace, il avait un verre d'alcool à la main. Jake s'en étonna. Marcus n'était pas du genre à boire. Il avait vraiment du se passer quelque chose de grave entre lui et Abby.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Marcus ?

-Il se passe que j'ai dit à Abby que c'était fini.

Il n'était pas encore saoul mais si il continuait il n'allait pas tarder à l'être.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Et bien attend laisse-moi réfléchir… A oui, à cause de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai rien fais.

-Oh non, le petit Jake Griffin ne fais jamais rien !

-Mais calmes toi enfin !

-Tu me l'a volée voilà ce que tu as fait.

-N'importe quoi, tu sais bien qu'elle n'appartient à personne.

Marcus avait été étonné qu'il comprenne aussi vite de qui il parlait.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu l'as changée, maintenant elle n'en a plus que pour toi.

-Ça c'est pas ma faute !

-Oh la ferme Griffin, t'es qu'un con ! maintenant dégage ou ça va mal finir…

-Oui, il vaut mieux. Mais elle est pas bien tu sais.

-J'en ai rien à faire, c'est trop tard Jake. Dis-lui que je viendrais plus la voir, vous pourrez passer plus de temps ensemble.

-Pfff… Salut Marcus…

-Adieu Jake.

Jake quitta son ami, peineux. Il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que son ami avait dit mais il ne sentait pas responsable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Abby avait changé et qu'à présent elle le préférait. Marcus n'était un égoïste et un rageux ! Tempi pour lui.

Une semaine était passée depuis ces événements. Marcus et Abby ne se voyaient plus et quand il la croisait dans un couloir ou à la cantine, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'en souffrir.

Un soir alors que Marcus rentrait chez lui en passant par « leur » ancien pont, il entendit des bruits de bagarres et des cris. Tout de suite, il reconnut la voix d'Abby. Pris de panique, il se mit à courir. Quand il arriva dans la couloir il tomba sur Murphy et sa bande qui étaient en très de ruer de coups… Jake. Abby était appuyée contre le mur, le visage en pleurs dans ses mains. Quand elle aperçut Marcus, elle parut soulagée, il arrivait encore une fois pile au bon moment. Seulement, ce sentiment disparu très vite… Marcus n'avait toujours pas bougé, le visage vide d'émotion, son regard passait de Jake à Abby et d'Abby à Jake. Ce n'est pas la peur qui lui fit faire demi-tour. Même si au fond de lui il trouvait son comportement horrible et honteux, il se dit que Jake méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Alors qu'il marchait dans le sens opposé de la bagarre, Abby se mit à crier son nom. Elle hurlait pour qu'il vienne les aider mais Marcus l'ignora totalement alors qu'une larme fit son chemin sur une de ses joues. Les cris d'Abby lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quelle torture mais il savait que si il allait les aider, il acceptait ainsi la situation, chose qu'il n'était pas près de faire.

Deux jours plus tard, on toqua à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et ne fut pas vraiment étonné de se retrouver face à Abby.

Celle-ci n'attendit pas deux secondes avant de se jeter sur lui.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Tu es resté là sans bouger, sans rien dire !

Elle le ruait de petits coups de poing qui faisait à peine mal à Marcus.

-C'est ton ami et tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider !

-Ce n'est plus mon ami…

-Et moi ?! Il aurait pu m'arriver la même chose que la dernière fois ! Mais non Monsieur n'a même pas bougé !

-Marcus n'avait pas envie de se justifier.

-Murphy avait raison, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger et on dirait que ton nouveau petit ami n'en a pas été capable.

Abby était choquée. Elle ne le savait pas capable de tels propos.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud doublé d'un égoïste et d'un lâche. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as pas seulement perdu une petite amie, tu viens de perdre ta meilleure amie et tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'un jour je te pardonne !

-Très bien ! Mais ne viens pas pleurnicher après parce qu'il ne sait pas s'occuper de toi comme je le faisais ou même te protéger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Très bien ! Je te déteste !

-Moi sûrement plus ! Adieu Abigail.

Marcus cru qu'elle allait explosé tellement elle était rouge de colère.

-C'est ça, adieu !

Elle sortit de chez Marcus en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Bonjour Bonjour! Oula ça fait longtemps! Excusez moi de nouveau pour cette longue absence... La dernière saison était juste parfaite par contre euh quelqu'un sait me dire où était le Kabby dans le tout dernier épisode? Rien. Rien de rien même pas une apparition... :/ Trop déçue! Fin voilà comme il n'y en avait pas je viens en mettre un peu ici. Je ne suis pas très convaincue de ce chapitre, comme vous avez pu le voir il est assez sombre mais n'hésitez quand même pas à laisser un petit commentaire! :) et non je n'ai pas finis mes examens (juste un long petit we) donc je ne sais pas trop quand viendra la suite, début Juillet peut-être :) En attendant n'hésitez pas à écrire du Kabby hein parce que y'en pas! Et moi sans je vais mourir alors svp n'aillez pas peur et lancez vous haha!

Bisous! ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonjour! Tout d'abord Très Bonne Année 2018! Et oui, je suis de retour! Mais il fait bien parce que The 100 va bientôt revenir aussi! OMG je suis trooop impatiente je n'en peux plus d'attendre! Je veux voir nos chouchous tout de suite! Ils me manquent trop! X) J'ai vu une photo sur Insta d'eux deux de la saison 5 du coup ça m'a donné envie de continuer cette fic :) J'espère que vous êtes toujours là ! ;) Bon vous allez sûrement pas m'aimer sur ce coup mais il fallait bien passer par là... Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture ! Bisous ;) 3

* * *

Quelques mois c'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où ils s'étaient disputés. De meilleurs amis et amants ils étaient passés à pires ennemis. Ils ne se parlaient plus, quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir c'est a peine si ils se saluaient et quand ils devaient malgré eux être ensemble, invités par leurs amis, c'était un carnage. Au lieu de simplement s'ignorer, ils s'étaient déclarés la guerre. Une heure passées ensemble finissait toujours en engueulade. Leurs amis en avaient eut assez et ils se voyaient de moins en moins souvent.

Abby s'était plongée dans ses études, toujours prête à devenir médecin. Après ce qu'il c'était passé avec Marcus, elle avait fait une pause dans ses relations. Elle avait prévenu Jake que pour l'instant elle ne se sentait plus assez bien pour être en couple avec lui, car c'est ce qui était finalement arrivé et elle s'en voulait de voir que son ancien meilleur ami avait eut raison. Mais à présent, elle avait besoin d'être seule et de se consacrer à ses études. Elle repensait parfois à Marcus, aux moments qu'ils avaient partagé mais à chaque fois, ce qu'il avait fait ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait quand Jake s'était fait agressé, lui revenait en mémoire et elle recommençait à le haïr. Elle n'avait pas compris comment cette situation avait pût arriver. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se séparer et voilà qu'une bête dispute d'adolescent les avait déchiré à jamais. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas eut que ce simple coup de jalousie, il y avait eut toutes les autres petites choses qui avaient finalement fait déborder le vase.

Elle pensait à tous ça alors qu'elle recopiait une partie de son cours de biologie. Elle avait examen dans deux jours et elle n'avait vu personne depuis une semaine. Elle soupira et jeta un peu trop violemment son bic sur la table. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et bascula sa tête en arrière. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle en avait marre. Marre de tous ses examens, marre de cette situation, marre de cette guerre entre Marcus et elle. Cependant, elle n'était pas encore prête à le pardonner et lui non plus apparemment.

Son père entra soudain. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, croyant qu'elle s'était endormie.

-Ça va ma nébuleuse ?

Elle sourit. Depuis l'arrestation de son père et la maladie de sa mère, Abby était devenue plus sombre, un peu moins joyeuse que lorsque qu'elle était petite. D'où le fait que son père l'avait surnommée « sa nébuleuse ». Elle se redressa non sans faire la grimace.

-Oui… Fin je suis fatiguée.

-Courage, c'est ta dernière session. Après tu seras enfin médecin ! Je suis si fière de toi.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Madame Carter a suivi de près tes études et elle m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de talent et que tu étais très investie dans ton travail. Je ne te parle pas du Docteur Turner qui n'arrête pas de faire ton éloge à maman.

Abby ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Le docteur Turner l'avait immédiatement prise sous son aile quand elle avait commencé ses stages. Au début, Abby pensait qu'elle avait décidé de s'occuper d'elle à cause de la maladie de sa mère, qu'elle allait être chouchoutée, aidée… Mais il n'en avait rien été. Lors de son premier jour la Doc lui avait montrée son vrai visage. Elle laissait Abby se débrouiller seule la plupart du temps, elle n'hésitait pas à se fâcher au moindre faux pas ou la moindre erreur. Abby avait passé des soirs à pleurer seule dans sa chambre et avait même pensé tout arrêter mais elle avait pris sur elle. Elle s'était mise à étudier tous les soirs en rentrant, elle avait doublé sa concentration, faisait exactement tous ce que le docteur Turner lui disait de faire sans rouspéter. Au fil des semaines, elle n'avait même plus besoin de lui dire quoi faire, Abby prenait parfois des décisions elle-même, elle se donnait à fond et petit à petit elle avait reçu des félicitations de la part de tous les médecins et infirmières. Mais au final ce qui lui avait fait le plus plaisir, ça avait été les compliments et félicitations du Docteur Turner à la fin de ses stages. Pas un sourire, pas un merci tout le long de son apprentissage et le dernier jour, elle l'avait prise à l'écart et l'avait grandement félicitée. Jamais elle n'avait vu une jeune fille aussi persévérant et si elle continuait dans cette voie, lui avait-elle dit, elle deviendrait un des plus grand médecins que l'Arche ait jamais porté. Abby en avait eut les larmes au yeux. Maintenant c'était ces mots qui la poussait à ne pas abandonner malgré le travail qui lui restait à accomplir. Mais elle était confiante, tout le monde à l'hôpital croyait en elle et elle savait qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

Marcus de son côté était entré dans la garde. Il était devenu de plus en plus dur avec lui-même et avec les autres. Il travaillait sans cesse dans le but d'arriver au plus haut. Il côtoyait encore souvent Thelonious, qui devait à présent être son seul ami. Il était encore parfois hanté par les souvenirs d'Abby mais il les chassait rapidement de sa tête. Elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, elle avait pris un autre chemin. Devenue médecin avec les meilleurs résultats, elle vivait maintenant plus près de l'hôpital et ils ne se croisaient que rarement. Tant mieux pour lui. Il n'avait plus envie de la voir, encore moins pendue au bras de Jake. Oui parce qu'après ses examens Abby était revenue vers Jake et il l'avait accueillie à bras ouvert.

Un soir, alors que tout l'Arche assistait à la fête du jour de l'Unité, Abby, Jake et Marcus s'étaient retrouvés par hasard tous les trois au même endroit. Jake avait salué Marcus qui avait hoché la tête en guise de bonjour. Jake était passé au dessus de tout ce qui avait pût arriver. Il avait été triste de perdre son ami et petit à petit, il avait essayé de renouer les liens. Ce n'était pas chose facile mais à son grand étonnement Marcus ne le rejetait plus. Ils n'étaient pas redevenu ami mais disons qu'ils se supportaient. Ce qui n'était toujours pas le cas de Marcus et Abby. Ce soir là, ils ne s'étaient même pas dit bonsoir, et Jake, qui s'était placé entre eux deux, pouvait sentir, la tension qu'il y avait et la colère que chacun ressentait. Il soupira sans que personne ne l'entende. Ces deux là était vraiment irrécupérables. Il s'en voulait un peu. Après tout, c'était depuis que Marcus l'avait présenté à Abby que tout allait mal. Mais bon, c'était un peu la faute de Marcus. Et d'Abby. En fait il ne savait plus. Il était également sur que les deux têtes brûlées à côté de lui n'en avait plus non plus la moindre idée.

Aux yeux de Jake, Abby et Marcus étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, pour lui rien n'aurait pût les séparer et il était un peu triste et déçu de voir qu'il n'avait pas fallu plus d'un moins pour que cette amitié se brise en mille morceaux.

Le spectacle finit, Jake proposa d'aller chercher un verre pour chacun, laissant donc les anciens amants seuls.

Ils ne se regardaient même pas, s'ignoraient carrément. Soudain Marcus soupira, il en avait assez de ce cirque. Il décida d'essayer d'engager la conversation.

-Félicitations pour ton diplôme.

Il la prit de court. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant de se remettre à fixer un point invisible.

-Merci. Réussit-elle à articuler.

-Ta mère ça va ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à lui parler ? Elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

-Ça va oui. Répondit elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Bien.

Et le discussion s'arrêta là. Jake revint quelques minutes plus tard et Abby s'enfoui avec lui. Marcus rentra chez lui, plus vide que jamais. Alors c'était sûr, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que leur relation ne redevienne un peu comme avant.

Un an plus tard…

Chacun était maintenant bien entré dans la vie active.

Marcus avait rapidement monté les grades, toujours aussi dur et sévère mais il faisait très bien son travail et le chancelier avait confiance en lui, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Jake était devenu un très bon ingénieur et Abby était sans grande surprise la meilleure médecin de l'Arche et elle était très appréciée.

Marcus avait apprit les fiançailles de Jake et d'Abby un mois plus tôt. Ça avait été dur à encaisser mais il s'y était fait. Il avait reçu une invitation pour le mariage mais il ne savait toujours pas si il allait y aller. Il n'avait pas très envie de voir sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'il avait vraiment aimé se marier avec un homme qui était là cause de leur séparation.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que deux jours avant le grand jour et il n'avait toujours pas répondu à l'invitation. Il était tard mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Soudain on frappa à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils en se levant. Qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à cette heure tardive ?

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba avec grande surprise sur Abby en larme. Il fut soudain renvoyé quelques années en arrière.

-Abby ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait que déjà elle se jetait sur lui. Elle l'embrassa le plus langoureusement possible. A bout de souffle, il l'écarta de lui. Elle avait bu et pas qu'un peu.

Elle entreprit de le déshabiller mais il lui attrapa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Abby ?

Elle était en train de s'énerver. Il voulait savoir très bien mais après il avait intérêt à la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ma mère est morte, mon père n'a pas arrêté de boire depuis et Jake je sais même pas où il est alors…

-Alors tu viens ici. Je suis juste la pour te soulager.

-Tu sais pas ce que tu dis.

-C'est toi qui sais pas Abby, tu as besoin de te reposer, tu te maries dans deux jours.

\- Je m'en fou j'ai besoin de… je…

Il comprit que dans cet état ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'essayer de la raisonner. Elle avait envie de lui ? Très bien, il se laisserait faire même si ce n'était que pour soulager sa conscience à elle. Il la laissa arracher ses vêtements avant de faire de même et de la conduire dans sa chambre. Ils passèrent une nuit torride mais vide de sentiments. Ils ne le faisait pas par amour mais simplement parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. Le lendemain Abby partirai sans rien dire et ils recommenceraient à se détester comme avant.

Marcus se rendit au mariage mais resta caché au fond de la pièce. Abby était heureuse. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'avait jamais existé, c'était simplement une connerie de leur part.

Trois mois plus tard, Abby découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle prit alors peur. Marcus et elle ne s'étaient pas protégés lors de cette fameuse nuit. Ça ne pouvait me être possible, elle était enceinte de Jake c'était évident. Par précaution, elle fit des tests ADN à l'hôpital. Étant chef des médecins elle y avait facilement accès.

Elle était seule, en train de faire d'autres, quand elle reçu les résultats. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en tremblant, ses yeux survolèrent le papier. Elle le lâcha quelques secondes plus tard et se laissa tomber au sol. Les genoux replié contre elle, elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Voilà voilà Chapitre pas tres long sorry... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça me fera super plaisir. ^^


End file.
